


Site Regulations

by Sharkie02



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), SCP Foundation
Genre: Critical Foundation AU, It's more CR in SCP than the other way around, Made up SCP, Other characters from both Universes are mentioned, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkie02/pseuds/Sharkie02
Summary: Caleb is working through the night to get some documents written at the request of Doctor Errenis, unfortunately he is interrupted by something dangerous, though he does meet someone because of it.





	Site Regulations

The plastic noise of keyboard keys disturbed the silence, it wasn’t liked or disliked, it was accepted as part of the new line of life that he had just grew to agree with after the past eight years. When Errenis offered the placement as his Clerk he simply agreed to it, after all what else did he really have to lose. So the sound continued as he typed, the information Dr Errenis had asked him to write up moved down the computer for over fifteen pages detailing the recent increase of SCP containment breaches at different sites, most of them non-fatal. 

Some of them very fatal. As they tend to be. 

Surprisingly enough Site 19 where Caleb had been stationed the past couple of weeks for research had been relatively quiet which is surprising given its history, the hallways entrenched in released SCP activity even before Pandora’s Box or Hope. 

Roughly five hours had passed when Caleb’s hand began to cramp horribly, he stood to stretch pondering the world record for sitting at a desk and typing which was no doubt probably held by someone at the foundation with most likely his job. Standing up he could see over the other shutdown computer screens that flooded out across the room that he was in, without the noise of the keyboard the silence was truly apparent in the monochrome room of screens and wires but enough brightness from the overhanging strip lights not to blind him nor cast him in complete darkness. While Caleb would have preferred to be working in the paper archive translating the long sentences of Special Containment Procedures into binary he would never complain about being anywhere in the Foundation, after all he’d rather remember every single detail of the SCP, the temptation, the other children that got roped in with him, the fire lapping around his ankles and the shaking aftermath than be stuck not knowing at all after a quick mind wipe as they told him could happen quite easily.

After having enough of a stretch he pulled his ginger hair out of the ponytail letting it fall past his shoulders then re-seated himself getting comfortable once more blissfully ignoring the [3:23am] time stamp at the bottom of the screen, so the semi-silence resumed, it might just as well have been silence to him.

Silence.

A resounding crack split through it followed by a low rumble and clatter of debris hitting floor, whether it was local or something extreme off in the distance it meant next to nothing, the rules ingrained in every sane persons head still applied so Caleb slipped quickly under his desk pulling the chair close enough to him so he could rest his chin on the seat, his hands gripping at his knees alongside focusing on making his breath as slow as possible.

So much for Site 19 being silent, maybe it was too big of a dream to consider that, would this even count as part of the anomalous breakouts that Caleb had been writing or was this the norm for this part of the foundation, would Caleb have to actually record this instance as anomalous. 

Caleb slowly peered around the side of the chair, he moved his hands to grip the sides so it wouldn’t move out and away from where he was hiding. He’d have inhaled sharply were he allowed to but given the massive gap in the wall in front of him, a large awkward triangular slice cut out with uncomfortably clean precision aside from the crumbling corners, he knew it would be wiser not to. 

For better or for worse he could see no Skip, so he began listing all that he knew being contained at the site; 3162, 577, 1824, 115, 1722, 2396, or wasn’t it moved recently? 1405, 3107, what about that new skip that might have something to do with 73 and 76? The one with white angel wings and black tattoos but regardless it couldn’t have been Cain or Able, they had been moved to Site 17 because it was closer to, recent problems. To be fair there hadn’t just been an increase of breakouts but also an increase in containments which meant overtime for a lot of staff, including Caleb.

Just then a horrific idea reared its head, the concept of an SCP unclassified and possibly Keter walking around as he hid under a thin plastic wall with no training. 

This idea was quickly interrupted by an offensive noise of leather on a smooth stone floor and growl of an expletive, feeling bolder as stupid as that was Caleb pushed the chair out from under the table and slowly rose from under it to see what the new predator was. The new predator wore a smart suit and glasses, it turned to look towards him staring him down behind dark burgundy tinted shades, she (maybe?) gave him a once over then started towards him sharply causing the gun at her hip to rattle. She paused at the wall where it had been cut and placed her hands flat on the clean incision leaning over the wall.

‘Which way did the motherfuck go? Did it back track? Did it go left or right?’ she fumbled.

Caleb stood to his full height all whilst giving the figure a once over, suit, shades, gun, dark skin, she seemed to be in the same line of work as Foxx and Adams in a way, she even looked like Adams but shorter with a rougher voice and seemingly after the SCP too so he felt somewhat inclined to trust her.

‘Left, possibly’ he quietly replied, Dr Errenis always appreciated honest and quick answers and Caleb had readily adapted to that.

‘Okay, okay, okay uhhhh, fuck, Zeenoth already went after the thing uhhh shit’ the presumed Agent shuffled through thoughts in front of Caleb who stood there a little confused at the site of a Foundation Agent stalling, ‘Okay. I think my best option now given others are already hunting that pissreed down is take you somewhere safer’ exhaled the Agent which she followed up by cracking her neck and putting her hands on her hips. 

Caleb found it hard to focus or take the figure seriously with the tinted shades but if she was an Agent then she likely knew what was best in the circumstances, so he nodded then laid his hands flat on the stone wall and pulled himself through the gap, stepping lightly on the floor.

‘Agent Beau, you are?’ 

‘Clerk, or um, Scribe. Caleb Widogast, pleasure to meet you’

‘Yeah, yeah save pleasantries for later when we’re safe’ She said bluntly smacking Caleb on the back.

A thick growl reverberated the floor beneath, causing the small flecks of debris on the triangular gap to fall off, skipping across the tile work further than they probably should have. Getting louder the growl seemed to turn into a howl unlike anything Caleb had ever heard, shrill and low at the same time causing his head to ache, but it didn’t stop.

‘Oh fuck. Ok the time to leave is now’ Beau made for left then quickly shifted then headed right seemingly realising her mistake, as silly as it had been the noise alone could have been reason for confusion rather than incompetence. Caleb followed briskly dodging other large clusters of pebbles and staring wildly at the worrying amount of other slashes in the building’s structure; another triangle shape, a square like pattern, a crescent moon shape with all of them having the same similar clean cut and crumbled fraying edges.

‘Of all the things that could have decided to crack open it’s lid it had to be a bladed dog, I mean I like dogs but holy shit. Do you think we could get Doctor Crow to talk to it’ Beau joked back slyly at Caleb having noticed his staring, she shifted on her feet to unlock a stairwell door. The noise itself seemed to have died down just enough to relieve him of the headache but not enough to hush completely.

‘I much prefer cats’ He replied, a smile lifting. ‘We could try to convince Doctor Crow to use 244’

‘It truly is a dog threatens dog with giant metal ball world isn’t it’ she huffed as she pulled Caleb in by the arm, quickly shutting the door behind them as the hound somewhere else let out a pained cacophonous whine, rattling the ground once more. As soon as the door was completely shut Beau turned around and slid down the door to the ground with a grunt, seemingly annoyed rather than tired, in response to this Caleb looked at her quizzically, after all they were just in a stairwell, how good of a defence is this if it truly is a bladed canine, with a likely high sense of smell and usable stone cutting weaponry. 

‘I have no damned idea why but it’s afraid of glass’ responding to his look she quickly gave a quick wrap on the rectangular window placed into the door. The noise of the dog had faded into a whimper now.

Caleb turned around and slowly sat down on the floor next to Beau breathing heavily after the exertion his body had just gone through, carding his hands in his still loose hair considering the recent events and letting silence take over the scene.

‘So, a clerk huh? For who?’ It was broken once more.

‘Doctor Errenis, for eight years now, you?’

‘I’ve kinda hopped around a bit, but right now I’m with Doctor Ephesitor, have been for nine months now give or take’

‘_The_ Doctor Dairon Ephesitor, who punched Doctor Kondraki mid Keter experimentation?’

If Beau could grin any wider then Caleb would have been concerned, fitting the smug aura she boasted ‘the one and the same…so what’s Errenis like? Is he as short responding as you?’

Caleb breathed in thinking about the man that had tutored him far better than most people had, or even bothered too, his fingertips tapped the floor working out an old German lullaby.

‘He’s alright, as they go. A little strict. Gets annoyed when things aren’t done quickly’. Then something dawned on him stopping his own personal choir.

‘Ah so like most Doctors then, Doctor Ephesitor is kind of the same, gets pissed when I don’t do something right the first time. She isn’t terrible though.’

Caleb stared at the ground thinking about what he should have done at the time, and what he should do right now, with the hound’s growling non-existent, an Agent of Ephesitor beside him and a known weakness to an SCP he began to plan how to get back to his expansive monochrome room because-

‘Scheiße, I left the document on unsaved’.

**Author's Note:**

> I am allowed one interesting thought per work month, and this is it.  
I've had this around for a couple of months actually and finally got it done in a rush, I actually have a lot more ideas for this AU especially for other characters both M9 and VM (congrats to you if you noticed Yasha in this) but most of it will likely be me yelling incoherently on my side blog BackUpRanger.  
Unbetaed again because I don't know who to bother w/ this tbh sorry.


End file.
